


Dead of Winter

by orphan_account



Series: Changing Seasons [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha!Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Angst, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Most characters are irish, Oops, Protective Dean, Smut, True Mates, because this is set in Ireland, omega!cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 14:02:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3122870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is a young male omega going to a school for Beta girls and omegas. He is one of the only males, causing him to be a target for the Alpha and male Beta school down the road. Everyday he faced with verbal sexual harassment and bullying. He wishes nothing more than to be a Beta. </p><p>During the Winter, Castiel goes into Heat on his way home from school. His usual tormentors decide that day, they want to fulfill their threats.</p><p>Dean Winchester is an American mechanic living in Ireland. While under the hood of a rusty 98' Nissian Micra, he smells it. His Omega in distress. </p><p> </p><p>No actual non-con happens in this fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dead of Winter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EmilyH18](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilyH18/gifts).



> Hey! I know i should be writing other fics buuuut im so bad. This story just popped into my head while i was walking home! 
> 
> Im also so thirsty for omega cas. Ugh.
> 
> Yes Underage (well the consent age in Ireland is 17) occurs in this fic, Dean is 23 and Cas is 17. If this makes you uncomfortable, i suggest another fic. 
> 
> I do not own these characters or any rights to supernatural!! 
> 
> Love you all, enjoy the fic!
> 
> Also! Dead of Winter is a book by Chris Priestly ! 
> 
> Yes its ooc because it is, okay? (: (: (:
> 
> Wow! What a response?! Im correcting all the grammar right now so yeah. Ill hopefully have something up today or tomorrow!! Xxxx

Castiel could feel the tell tale signs of it. His heat. He wished his father would just buy him supressents, but he always says "They'll mess up your fertility, what alpha wants an omega who can't have kids?". Castiel thought that was bullshit. A relationship should be about love, not mating instincts or procreation.  

The air outside was frigid, a huge contradiction to what was going on inside his body. The sweat clung to his skin, the heat pulsing throughout his body. He couldn't wait to get home and fuck a fake knot. He felt someone brush past him.

"Oh, Sorry Castiel! See you Monday!" His friend Hannah said. Hannah was an omega and also one of his only friends. Being a male omega in ireland was very rare. In America it was more common, but Ireland still had mostly female omegas. Also, unlike The States, Ireland still had segregated schools for Alpha, Beta and Omegas. The country was moving forward, but still far behind in it's laws protecting Omegas. 

In school, he didn't get bullied. Most of the girls loved him and thought he was the cutest thing ever, but they weren't really his friends. The only other male omega was Kevin Tran, who they also dotted over. 

Castiel did well in school, though most of the teachings were about how 'Omegas should stay at home'. Castiel wanted to do something more. Become a lawyer or an accountant. He did want children and a mate, eventually, but he thought he was  too young.

The worst thing about his school was how close it was to the Alpha school. He had no clue what worm was inside these alpha's heads that caused them to be so incompetent and immature. He literally could not walk past without someone yelling " Hey bitch, you want my knot" or " I heard you fucked Padraig, take that knot well bitch?" . Sometimes they'd throw things at him, balled up tinfoil, food, and once a used condom. 

This is why he hated being an Omega. The constant abuse he got from these boys was horrible. He'd put his head down and ignore them, telling himself over and over again that they're just stupid guys but it still hurt. All he was to them was a sex object. He could be so much more. 

That day, he was in heat, and had to pass these bullies. He tried to make himself smaller so he wouldn't be noticed. They sky was darkening, damn he hated these short days in winter. His smell was getting stronger as his worry increased. 

Alistiar, Gordon and their buddies heads all perked up.  _Shit,shit,fucking hell._ Castiel inwardly cursed. Of course they could smell him, he smelled like a fucking cupcake. 

 A grin slipped onto Alistar's snake like face. 

"Hey lads, do you smell a bitch in heat?" He drawled with his Dublin twang. His friends laughed and dawned equally terrifying smiles.

"I think it's our little friend over there." Gordon said strutting over. Gordon took one whiff of Castiel and instantly was aroused. The blue eyed omega glanced around, trying to find a way to escape, but he was backed into the corner by the Mechanics. He didn't smell anyone else near by. Just horny alphas and engine oil. 

"Hey, it's okay bitch, I'm gonna take nice care of you" Gordon whispered getting closer. He pushed Castiel up against the wall. Castiel shivered as Gordon rubbed his hands up and down his torso. The omega thrashed and squirmed trying to get away. 

"Please! Please Don't!" He cried. Tears raced down his cheeks. All he wanted to do was be home, safe, virginal, and sound. He didn't want this. He wanted to loose his virginity to someone he loved, not in the corner in the middle of winter. His smell turned sour in fear. Gordon began unbuckling his trousers with a sneer on his face. 

Castiel closed his eyes tight, hoping that the whole thing would pass. Suddenly the hands one him were gone. 

* * *

 Dean was working on a rusty yellow Nissian Micra in his shop when he smelt it. It was the smell of fear and distress from an omega. It smelled like old mouldy lemon. But underneath that scent was a more pleasant one. One that smelled like honey, blueberries and yankee candle. It smelled like mate. Mate in distress. _His mate in distess. Protect._

He ran from the car and followed the scent. He saw four alphas ganging around his mate, who was shaking in fear. His normally green eyes were glowing red. Red hot anger pulsed through his veins. A growl escaped his throat as he pulled the attacker off his mate. He punched him over and over, feeling the satisfying crunch as the molester passed out on the ground. His friends were long gone by then, scurrying off like the rats they were.

Huge scared blue eyes looked up at him. They were full with tears. He must smell the anger rolling off Dean.

Up close the scent was even better Dean thought.Though there was still was a lingering scent of fear. 

"Shh ,shh it's okay. He's not gonna hurt you." Dean spoke softly. He could feel his eyes changing back to green as he calmed down. His mate was safe. But he was still shaken up, the poor thing. He took in his appearance, the lithe body, subtle curves and soft features. He was so beautiful. 

"Come with me, we have to call your Alpha. You can't walk home like this." He ordered quietly. He noticed the uniform of the omega, definitely young. All he wanted to do was knot the little thing until he couldn't walk, but his mate was scared and he needed comfort now.

The Omega slowly left the wall and shuffled towards Dean. The alpha held out a hand. He was suprised when the omega crashed into his chest, wrapping his arms around him. Dean ran his hands through the boy's dark hair whispering reassurances to him. 

Dean ushered him out of the cold and into his shop. The omega clung to him the whole time without speaking a word. Dean brought him to the couch and laid him down.

"Tell me, what's your name?" He asked.

The omega stared with such intensity.

"Castiel Novak" he answered smiling softly as Dean pet his hair. Dean felt a something warm inside him when he heard Castiel's voice. 

"Well Cas, I'm Dean. You need to give me a phone number so you can go home. You're in heat and shouldn't be out alone."

Castiel sat up and sighed. 

"I know. I didn't expect it today. But those guys are always like that. They always harass me." Castiel sighed, placing his hands in his lap. Dean growled at that, causing Cas to jump. 

"Sorry. It's just, those guys make me so angry. And I saw them trying to hurt you...." He trailed off. Castiel tilted his head at him. Like he was trying to figure out a puzzle, the Puzzle that was Dean Winchester. 

"Thank you. For saving me." Castiel smiled shyly.

"Of course, just being human ya know. So, you got that phone number?" Dean asked rubbing the back of his neck. 

"Yeah, just give me the phone, i'll explain to my brother. He will probably freak if he hears it from an alpha." 

Dean smiles, understanding and passes him his phone. Castiel's scent has gotten thicker, and more luring. But Dean knows he can't. The angel probably doesn't even want it. But damn, he smells like a mate. His mate.

* * *

 

Castiel ran out of the room to make the call. But that wasn't the only reason. It smelled so much like Alpha and dare he think it , _mate._ His beautiful green-eyed saviour brought out his biological instincts. The ones his swore against so many times. He didn't know what was going through his head when he clung to Dean. He didn't know him. He could be another attacker. He shuddered thinking about it. Dean didn't seem like that though, he didn't smell like that. 

Castiel felt safe in Dean's arms. He felt calm at his voice, yet aroused at the same time. 

It was too much. Castiel's mind kept screaming  _mate alpha submit._ Another wave of heat hit him. Sweat poured out of his skin. Arousal pooled in his gut and slick leaked out his hole. He whimpered quietly. He needed to get home NOW. He needed his fake knot and a glass of water. 

He needed his Alpha's knot.

"Hey Cas are you ok-.....oh" Dean stopped dead in his tracks. Cas inhaled the scent of Dean moaning. The omega pushed Dean against the wall and began pawing at his chest.

"Please Alpha, mate me." He whined. Dean held back a groan. Cas' eyes were nearly completely gold. Dean squeezed his curvy hips. He shut his eyes as he felt his knot start to swell. Shit. Castiel kissed and nipped up Dean's neck, silently pleading for him. 

"Cas, listen, I want to, really fucking bad, but you don't want this. We barely know each other, you'll regret it." Dean forced out, trying not to moan as the omega rubbed himself against him. 

"Deeean, please. Mate me. I need you. You smell like home." Castiel begged between nips and licks. Dean tried. He really did. But his mate was in heat. He needed him. What kind of alpha would he be if he didn't provide for his omega? 

"Come this way." Dean ordered, eyes glowing red. He dragged him to the backroom were there was a small bed for when Dean worked overtime for to late at night.

Castiel ripped off Dean's dirty shirt, his hands wandering over Dean's chest. He attacked Dean's lips in a hungry kiss. Dean squeezed the omega's round ass while tongueing his mouth. Castiel could not get enough of the taste of his mate. The Alpha growled making more slick slide out of Cas' hole. His underwear were soaked and his clothes were sticking to him.

"Dean, if you don't get your knot in me, I may kill you." Cas growled lowly pushing him to the bed. Dean laid him down flat.

"Don't worry, You'll get my knot, nice and hard." Dean promised pullng Cas' shirt off. The Alpha immediately went for his omega's right nipple. Flicking his tongue over the small bud causing Castiel to shiver and clutch Dean. The sensation was amazing for Cas. He whimpered as Dean gave attention to the left, sucking and biting it eliciting squeaks out of the young omega. Dean grinned to himself. 

"Just fuck me pleeeease." 

"Fine, foreplay later" He teased. Dean helped him wiggle out of his trousers and underwear, tossing them into the abyss. 

Cas flipped over onto his hands and knees, ass presented to Dean like a gift from the gods. Castiel, if in his right of mind, maybe would have questioned giving up his virginity so quickly, but with the promise of his mates knot, he was never going to say no. 

Dean dove into the intoxicating aroma of blueberries. He lapped up Cas' slick straight from the heaven sent source.  Cas moaned at the strange but very pleasant sensation. He curled his fists as Dean's tongue plunged into his hole, wiggling around, licking at the walls. 

"Fuck alpha, yes!" He cried breathlessly. Two fingers joined Dean's tongue, fucking in and out making Cas writhe and squirm. With every thrust, Cas moaned loudly and fucked back onto Dean's fingers.

As soon as they came, they were gone. Cas whined at the loss. He heard Dean taking off his pants. This was it. He was finally getting his alpha's cock. 

"Be still baby, I don't want to hurt you." Dean cooed massaging Castiel's ass. He spread the cheeks and slowly started to push in. He groaned and threw his head back. Cas whined at the intrusion. He felt his body cool as Dean's cock pushed deeper and deeper into him. 

"Aw fuck. You're so fucking tight. Mine. Only mine. " Dean growled bottoming out. Cas cried out as Dean thrusted back in. 

The alpha got a rapid pace fucking his omega nice and good. Castiel moaned and clawed back, forcing Dean to go harder. With each thrust Dean chanted  _mine, mate, fuck._

"Yes yours Dean, all yours." Cas felt Dean's knot began to swell, he fucked back faster, loving the feeling of being full. He was so close, just a couple more thrusts. 

One

Two

"Deeeaan!" Cas cried as he came white strips on the bed sheets. The alpha still fucked until his knot fully popped. Dean laid on top of Castiel. He was getting close to coming inside his mate, filling him up with pups. 

Dean grunted as he came, deep inside Cas. The omega flinched as sharp teeth broke the skin on his neck, bonding him with Dean. 

The alpha lapped at the mark while coming down from his high.

They were still connected and would be for awhile. They laid side by side. Dean had an arm protectively over Cas. The tired omega snuggled closer to his mate, loving the smell of safe and home. 

"Dean. My family is going to kill me." Cas whispered. 

"Hush baby, we'll deal with that tomorrow. Sleep now. You were so good." Dean kissed his neck and pet his head. He felt Cas relax as he ran his fingers through Castiel's dark hair. 

They calmly fell asleep, wrapped in each others arms. Outside it started snowing for the first time in years. Their lives were to be forever changed, destiny altered, all ideals ripped up, as they found in other, in the Dead of Winter.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So! I hope you enjoyed! I do plan on writing more ya know, like family reactions. Castiel's reaction and Dean's. Possibly mpreg. (What do i mean possibly? Have i met me? Definitely mpreg) 
> 
> Anywho so i know Cas kinda switched but that's the whole instincts and smell mate thingy we all know. 
> 
> I dedicate this fic to every author who writes ABO fics.
> 
> Love youuu


End file.
